The Brothers Uchiha
by ZafiroSxS'n
Summary: Sakura Haruno ha vivido bajo la sombra de su prima. Ella no había sido bendecida con el pelo rubio y piel perfecta de Ino. Pero eso no hubiera importado si ella no tuviera a Sasuke Uchiha envuelto alrededor de su dedo, el único chico que Sakura ha querido. El sigue enamorado de Ino y Sakura no será ningún repunte de ningún despechado.Sin importar que tan sabrosos sean sus besos.
1. PROLOGO

**¡HEY QUE TAL! Bien pues aquí les traigo una historia mas, espero que sea de sus agrado y ojala me regalen un review donde me den su opinión.**

**.**

_**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de una de las novelas de Abbi Glines. Lo hago sin ningún tipo de lucro y solo para entretener. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. **_

.

_**THE BROTHERS UCHIHA**_

_****__**.**_

_**BY: ZafiroSxS'n**_

_**.**_

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

Ino se detuvo en nuestra rama y se sentó. Hace algún tiempo, había necesitado de mi ayuda para impulsarse. Ahora no necesitaba nada de mí. La había decepcionado de tantas maneras. Había escuchado el termino corazón roto antes de siquiera entenderlo. Hasta ahora. Sentado aquí observándola, mi pecho dolía literalmente. Tomar un respiro profundo se había vuelto difícil desde el día en que salí de la iglesia y la vi con Itachi. Lo había sabido. Había querido que ella me lo dijera para demostrarme que estaba equivocado. Aunque, en el fondo, lo sabía. Ino no era mía.

—Impresionante. Lo hiciste parecer fácil—dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Me había enviado un mensaje de texto para avisarme que estaba afuera. Había bajado hace algunas horas para pensar. Aquí fue donde todo empezó. Era adecuado que terminara aquí también.

La expresión de Ino era ligeramente confundida. Amaba esa mirada. Era adorable.

—Ya estaba aquí cuando enviaste el mensaje. —Le explique y una pequeña sonrisa toco sus labios.

—Oh—respondió.

— ¿A qué debo la visita?—ya tenía una buena idea del porque ella vino. Solo quería que lo dijera en voz alta. Era tiempo de que limpiáramos los aires para bien. Levantándome, me encamine hacia la rama donde estaba sentada, no sin antes notar la audiencia escondida en la oscuridad. Parecía que Itachi también había venido a buscarme. O tal vez había seguido a Ino.

—Quería ver como estabas. Itachi dijo que tenías una conmoción cerebral.

No puede evitar reírme. Tenía una conmoción cerebral después de todo. Arroje la roca que tenía en mi mano a través del agua.

— ¿Te dijo como la obtuve?—

—Si—La culpa en su voz era evidente. Debió haber admitido que le dio una paliza a mi cabeza. De todos modos, no era su culpa.

—Me lo merecía. Fui una mierda contigo durante toda la semana—Mi pecho dolió aún más. Ver a todos tratarla cruelmente, mientras me sentaba y no hacía nada, sería una culpa que me perseguiría durante mucho tiempo.

—Um—parecía insegura de que decir a continuación. La había decepcionado esta semana. Me había decepcionado a mí mismo. El chico que había sido, el modo en que había reaccionado…Ese no era yo.

—No debí dejarlos hacerte esas cosas. Honestamente, el que Itachi sacara toda la mierda fuera de mi fue un alivio. Me había estado castigando a mí mismo. Tener a alguien que me hiriera físicamente fue una agradable liberación.

— ¿Qué?—

Ella estaba sorprendida de que me sintiera mal acerca de lo que yo había dejado que hicieran. Maldita sea, como si eso no hiciera esto más complicado. Respirar se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

—Ino, fuiste mi chica por años. Incluso antes de eso, fuimos amigos. Los mejores amigos. No debí dejar que un bulto en el camino causara que me volviera contra ti en la manera en que lo hice. Estuvo mal. Tomaste toda la responsabilidad de algo que no era enteramente tu culpa. Fue culpa de Itachi y también mía.

— ¿Tuya? ¿Cómo…?

—Sabía que Itachi te amaba. Había visto el modo en que te miraba. También sabía que tú lo amabas, más de lo que me amabas a mí. Ustedes tenían un vínculo secreto que yo no compartía. Estaba celoso. Itachi era mi hermano y tú eras la chica más bonita que nunca había visto. Te quería para mí. Así que te invite a salir. Sin recurrir a Itachi en primer lugar, ni una vez preguntándole como se sentía el sobre eso. Aceptaste y mágicamente, rompí el vínculo que ustedes dos tenían. Nunca volvieron a hablarse. No había más charlas hasta altas horas de la noche en el techo y ya no tenía que sacarlos de problemas. Itachi era mi amigo y tú eras mi novia. Era como si su amistad nunca hubiera existido. Fui egoísta e ignore la culpa hasta que se desvaneció. Solo las veces en que lo veía observándote, con esa dolorosa y necesitada expresión, era cuando la culpa se revolvía en mis entrañas. Mezclada con el miedo. Miedo de que vieras lo que había hecho y corrieras a él. Miedo de perderte.

Esta era la primera vez en que expresaba la verdad en palabras. Por años la mantuve adentro. Incluso la empuje lejos cuando mi conciencia me fastidiaba. Viendo a Ino transformar su personalidad y nunca diciendo una palabra para detenerla. Todo esto era mi culpa.

La mano de Ino jugo literalmente con mi cabello y quería cerrar mis ojos y suspirar ante el inocente y pequeño toque. ¿Siempre la amaría de este modo? ¿Pasaría mi vida entera pagando por mi pecado viviendo von el dolor constante en mi pecho?

—También te amaba. Quería ser lo suficientemente buena para ti. Quería ser la chica buena que te merecías.

Escuchándola decir que quería ser lo suficientemente buena para mí, me recordó una vez más que lo nuestro no había funcionado. Ella había sido perfecta desde el primer día en que la conocí pero le deje creer que quería más.

—Ino, eres perfecta en el modo en que eras. Fui yo el que te permitió cambiar. Me gusto el cambio. Era de las muchas razones por las que me atemorizaba perderte. En el fondo, sabía que ese espíritu libre que habías reprimido lucharía por liberarse. Sucedió. Y el hecho de que sucedió con Itachi, me sorprende al final.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Nunca quise lastimarte. Hice un desastre de las cosas. No vas a tener que mirarnos a Itachi y a mí estando juntos. Estoy saliendo de la vida de ambos. Puedes tener de vuelta lo que perdiste.

Cuando Itachi no vino desde el bosque maldiciendo como un marinero, supe que estaba muy lejos como para escucharnos. Alcance y agarre la mano de Ino. Yo era el único que podía convencerla de que no necesitaba hacer eso. Era tiempo de dejarla ir.

—No hagas eso Ino, él te necesita.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, me dio una sonrisa triste.

—No, eso es lo que quiere el también. Hoy, a duras penas, me reconoció. Solamente me hablo cunado les estaba diciendo a todos los demás que tenían que dejarme en paz.

Ella en verdad no tenía ni idea.

—No durara mucho. Nunca ha sido capaz de ignorarte ni siquiera cuando sabía que estaba observándolo. Justo ahora, está lidiando con muchas cosas. Y está lidiando con ellas solo. No lo dejes.

Bajándose de la rama, Ino se elevó en las puntas de sus pies y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, por lo que sabía era la última vez.

—Gracias. Tu aceptación significa el mundo para mí. Pero ahora, él te necesita. Eres su hermano. Solo seré un estorbo entre ustedes mientras arreglan sus asuntos.

El dolor era casi insoportable. Inclinándome, jugué con un mecho de su cabellos. Había estado fascinado con su perfecto color dorado desde que teníamos cinco años. Siempre me había recordado a una princesa de cuento de hadas, incluso cuando jugaba con anzuelos de hígado de pollo. Había perdido a mi princesa pero su recuerdo valía cada oscuro y doloroso rincón de mi corazón.

—Incluso aunque estaba equivocado en tomarte, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Itachi, no puedo arrepentirme. Tuve tres maravillosos años contigo Ino.

Esa era mi despedida. Itachi estaba ahí afuera esperando a que me alejara. Era su tiempo ahora. Yo había arruinado mi tiempo por completo. Dejando caer su cabello retrocedí, dando la vuelta hacia el bosque, y dirigiéndome hacia mi hermano.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**¡HOLA! YA NO PUDE ESPERAR MAS Y SUBÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

_**ACLARACIONES: **__**Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de una de las novelas de Abbi Glines. Lo hago sin ningún tipo de lucro y solo para entretener. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

_**THE BROTHERS UCHIHA**_

_**.**_

_**BY: ZafiroSxS'n**_

_**.**_

**Sasuke**

_Seis meses más tarde…_

Lo había pensado mucho antes de venir pero no podía seguir evitando todas las fiestas de campo. Ya era hora de empezar a actuar como si Itachi en Ino estando juntos no me molestara.

—Aquí, hombre. —Naruto empujo un vaso rojo de plástico lleno de cerveza en mi mano. Frunciendo el ceño, empecé a devolvérselo. —bébetelo. Lo necesitas. Demonios, lo necesito nada mas de verlos a los tres.

Estaba agradecido de que hablo lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más pudiera oírlo. Podía sentir a todo el mundo mirándome a escondidas. Estaban esperando como reaccionaba. Habían pasado seis meses desde que perdí a Ino por mi hermano. Era más fácil verlos juntos ahora pero, normalmente, mantenía la distancia. Esta era la primera vez que había tenido que presenciar como Ino se acurrucaba entre las piernas de Itachi mientras mi caliente hermano besaba su cuello, mano, cabeza y cualquier cosa a la que pudiera acercar los labios mientras hablaba con los demás.

Naruto tenía razón; necesitaba beber. Al tocar el vaso con los labios, incline la cabeza hacia atrás y tome un trago muy largo. Cualquier cosa que me distrajera de la caliente-sesión delante de mí, estaría bien.

—Sigo sin creer que ustedes dos no van a la misma Universidad. Siempre pensé que los firmaban como aun paquete—Neji casi sonaba decepcionado porque había decidido firmar en la universidad de Florida en lugar de Alabama, como todos esperaban. Itachi y yo habíamos estado planeando jugar para Crimson Tide desde que teníamos cinco. Pero cuando Florida me ofreció una beca completa, preferí tomarla. Necesitaba la distancia. Ino se dirigía a Alabama con Itachi y simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—Florida le ofreció un dulce trato. No puedes culparlo por tomarlo—explico Itachi. Él estaba enterado. Nunca lo menciono pero sabía que iba a Florida.

Había cuidado durante mucho tiempo no restregarme en la cara su relación con Ino, pero desde la graduación no se molestó más. Cada vez que lo veía últimamente estaba envuelta en sus brazos y el la miraba con esa ridícula expresión de adoración que siempre reservo para ella.

—Alabama no puede manejar a dos chicos Uchiha. Necesitaba compartir el amor—conteste, tratando de mirar a Neji antes de tomar otro trago de cerveza.

—Sin embargo, será raro no tenerte alrededor. —Maldita sea, ¿Por qué ella tenía que hablar? ¿No podía sentarse ahí tranquilamente y dejar que Itachi la toqueteara? Oír la voz de Ino hacía imposible no levantar los ojos y mirarla.

La inclinación triste en sus labios carnosos hizo que un viejo y familiar dolor comenzara en mi pecho. Solo era ella podía llegar a mí de esa manera.

—Vas a sobrevivir. Además, ustedes tendrían que parar por aire para notar algo—sonaba como idiota. Ino retrocedió ante mi comentario sarcástico, lo cual era solo otro golpe en mi contra.

—Cuidado, Sasuke. —la amenaza en la vos de Itachi era inconfundible. El silencio cayó sobre el grupo. Todos se centraron en nosotros dos. La ira parpadeaba en la mirada de Itachi y eso me molesto.

¿Qué hice para que se enojara? Él tenía a la chica.

— ¿Por qué no te calmas?—le respondí— ¿Ahora no está permitido que hable con ella?

Itachi agarro a Ino de la cintura y la movió lejos de él mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Tienes algún problema, Sasuke?

Ino se puso de pie, echo los brazo a alrededor del cuello de Itachi y comenzó a rogarle que me ignorara. Diciéndole que no quise decirle eso. Los ojos de Itachi nunca dejaron los míos mientras llegaba detrás de su cuello para desenganchar a Ino.

Dejando el vaso en mi camioneta, di un paso hacia él. Esta era la pelea que necesitaba. Mantener la agresión era tan malditamente difícil a veces. Ino, sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo. Se agarró de los hombros de Itachi y salto, envolviendo las piernas firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Si verla envuelta a su alrededor no me enfurecía tanto, me habría reído de su determinación de que no peleáramos. Ella había estado tratando con nosotros desde que éramos niños y sabía exactamente como detenernos de llegar a los golpes. Lanzarse a sí misma en la línea de fuego era la única manera.

Diversión ilumino los ojos de Itachi mientras su gruñido enojado se convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción y miro de mí a Ino.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, bebe?—pregunto en un tono lento que odiaba. Lo había estado usando en las chicas desde que llegamos a la pubertad.

—Esta es la manera de distraerlo, Ino—dijo Tenten desde el regazo de Neji.

Mas abucheos y silbidos comenzaron, Itachi le estaba sonriendo como si ella fuera la persona más fascinante en el mundo. Eso era todo. Tenía que irme de aquí.

—vamos a buscar algo para comer, muero de hambre—sugirió Naruto y Kiba asintió.

—Tu conduce—grito Naruto y se metió en el asiento del copiloto de mi camioneta. Sin mirar otra vez a Ino e Itachi, camine alrededor y me subí. Si el la llevaba a su camioneta, lo perdería. Irme era la mejor idea.

**.~.~.**

**_Sakura _**

Hinata coqueteaba descaradamente con el camarero. Conocía su juego y estaba dispuesta a que el también. El plan brillante de mostrar el escote y batir las pestañas mientras se reía no era la idea más original. Por qué no podía ser feliz con sus soda mientras esperábamos por una mesa. El viaje de diez horas que había tenido con ella, desde Alpharetta, Georgia, al sur de Alabama, fue mi cuota de tiempo de calidad con mi amiga de la infancia y vecina de a lado. Hinata y yo crecimos y nos convertimos en dos personas completamente diferentes, pero los recuerdos de la infancia de alguna forma nos impedían separarnos. Sin embargo, Hinata solo podía ser soportada en pequeñas dosis.

—vamos Sakura, muéstrale a, el esos pechos fabulosos que finalmente decidiste compartir con el mundo—susurro Hinata, mientras su mirada se quedaba en el chico ocupado con las bebidas de otro cliente. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la ridícula petición, tome mi soda y le di un sorbo. Estaba contenta con mi soda. Si ella quería hacerse la tonta con la esperanza de conseguir una bebida alcohólica, estaba bien, pero no me iba a unir a ella. Lo último que necesitaba era ser capturada con una a solo treinta minutos de la casa de mis tíos. Mi tío era un predicador Bautista y si se enteraba de que estaba bebiendo alcohol, no habría manera de que me dejara quedarme con él y su familia por el verano.

—eres una aguafiestas, Sakura—gimió Hinata y miro mi bebida como si fuera ofensiva.

Realmente no me importaba si estaba molesta. Solo quería cenar y luego ir a casa de mis tíos. El espectáculo de las luces traseras de Hinata iba a ser un gran acto de bienvenida.

—no te entiendo, Sakura. Vas y estas toda hermosa y finalmente decides hacer alarde de lo que tu mama…Bueno, tal vez no tu mama, porque dios sabe que no es atractiva…¿Qué hay que hacer alarde de lo que la suerte te dio? ¡Nada! ¡Eso es! Te compras una nueva, sexy, linda ropa y finalmente consigues un peinado que resalta cada cabello de tu cabeza, pero nunca coqueteas. Es como si no hubieras decidido que era tonto. Los chicos ahora se dan cuenta de ti, Sakura. Voltean a verte pero tú simplemente los ignoras.

Este era un sermón familiar. La volvía loca que no me tirara a cualquier que mirara en mi dirección. No estaba a punto de decirle la razón. Esa clase de información podía hacerla peligrosa. Iba a encontrar una manera de arruinarlo todo. Quizás no querría, claro, pero lo haría. Su ruidosa boca siempre parecía tener un mundo de problemas.

—te dije que no estoy interesada en salir con chicos por ahora. Nos acabamos de graduar. Quiero un verano para prepararme para la universidad, disfrutar lejos de mi madre loca y solamente…relajarme.

Hinata suspiro y bajo la cabeza para mordisquear su pajilla mientras el pobre camarero que tenía que estar ansioso de que nos sentáramos en una mesa.

—todavía puedes venir conmigo, ya sabes. Pasa de vivir con el predicador e ir de fiesta todo el verano en la playa. A Gaara le encantaría que te unieras a nosotros. El piso de su padrastro tiene tres dormitorios y una vista sensacional del océano.

Un verano saliendo con Hinata borracha y sus amigos, no era atractivo, en absoluto. Tenía mis planes y hasta ahora todo lo que había puesto en movimiento estaba ocurriendo, sin problemas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa sobre el siguiente paso. Era el más crucial.

Tener un cabello naturalmente rosa y con un estilo atractivo en vez de hacia atrás en una cola de caballo y una trenza había sido el paso número uno. Cuanto más oscuro el rosa hacia pálida mi piel casi delicada. Luego la limpieza de mi armario había sido el siguiente paso. Puse en bolsas todas y cada una de las piezas de ropa que poseía y las deje caer en un centro comercial. Mi madre se había horrorizado pero después de que vio el estilo de ropa con el que pensaba remplazarla, fue un gran apoyo. A diferencia de la mayoría de las madres, ella me quería ver en shorts que mostraban la mayor parte de las piernas y tops ajustados que fraternizaran mis pechos copa C.

Hinata quería enseñarme a maquillarme, pero, amablemente, me negué y me dirigí al mostrador de Clinique en Macy donde me enseñaron, entonces me compre todo lo que utilizaron. A pesar de que nunca había sido de las que se maquillaban tenía que estar de acuerdo con la que le hacia las cosas sorprendente a mis ojos. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me quede mirando con fascinación durante horas después de que me maquillaran.

Convencer a mi madre que me dejara pasar el verano con mis tíos había sido un poco más difícil. Mi prima, Ino, me ayudo enormemente en esa parte. Hablo con su madre, que luego hablo con la mía. Nuestras madres son hermanas y una vez que mi tía convenció a mi madre que Ino de verdad quería que viniera a pasar nuestro último verano antes de la universidad, juntas, había estado tan emocionada que momentáneamente olvide el último paso del plan. La razón por la que me hice moderadamente atractiva y pedí quedarme el verano con mi prima. El objetivo parecía tan simple pero cuando me permití pensar en ello, se me hizo increíblemente complicado. Conseguir que un chico caiga perdidamente enamorado de ti no es fácil. Especialmente cuando ha estado enamorado de tu prima por tanto tiempo como puedes recordar.

****_Continuara..._

**_._**

**Y bien que tal les pareció. **

**Regalen me**** un review con su opinión acerca del capitulo...:D**

**¿quien iba a pensar que Hinata seria así? jajajaja...**

**saludos! nos leemos...**

**_.ZAFIRO._  
**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**¡HOLA! BIEN PUES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, POR QUE YO SI QUE LO HICE AL RELEERLO :3**

**__****ACLARACIONES: **_Esta historia no me pertenece es una **adaptación** de una de las novelas de** Abbi Glines**. Lo hago sin ningún tipo de lucro y solo para entretener. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**.**

_**THE BROTHERS UCHIHA**_

_**.**_

_**BY: ZafiroSxS'n**_

_**.**_

**_Sasuke_**

—Hay que frenar el mal genio, hombre. Si alguien puede ganarle a Itachi…serias tú, pero aun te irías caminando con una paliza—anuncio Naruto mientras me salía a la carretera a un camino de tierra que llevaba de nuevo sobre el terreno.

—Han pasado seis meses, hermano. ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar enojado por esto?—pregunto Kiba desde el asiento de atrás. ¿Por qué era asunto de ellos? Ninguno sabía lo que era una relación seria. Los dos han tenido tantas chicas durante nuestros cuatro años de instituto que ni siquiera puedo nombrarlas todas. Explicarles que había planeado mi vida con Ino desde que tenía doce años no era exactamente fácil. Así que en su lugar, me incline y encendí la radio para ahogar todo su interrogatorio.

—Puedes poner la música que quieras, pero la realidad es que tienes que dejar esto. Es tu primo y tu mejor amigo. Una chica no puede interponerse entre eso. No por mucho tiempo. —Naruto me veía desde el asiento del pasajero. Sé que esperaba una respuesta pero no le di ninguna.

Su comentario acerca de que Itachi era mi primo fue un recordatorio de que nadie me conocía realmente, excepto Itachi e Ino. No era mi primo. Era mi hermano, pero una vez de que Itachi descubrió la verdad de su madre, decidió mantener esa información bloqueada donde estaba el resto de su vida. No quería reclamarle a mi papa que era su hijo y no podía culparlo. No es como si mi papa hubiese hecho algo para ayudar en su casa para su crianza.

Itachi no tenía nada más que desprecio por mi padre, nuestro padre. Decidió recordar al hermano de nuestro padre como su papa. Él había sido el único que Itachi había conocido. Aunque cuando murió, Itachi iba en su primer grado, había sido un buen recuerdo para Itachi, a diferencia de su padre real.

—¡Oye!, te pasaste, Hank's—anuncio Naruto señalando con su dedo hacia el restaurante de hamburguesas donde normalmente solíamos comer.

—No voy a Hank's—fue mi única respuesta. Ellos fueron los que saltaron a mi camioneta. Si no les gustaba mi necesidad de salir de Grove, entonces podían caminar al pueblo cuando llegáramos a donde me dirigía.

—¿Estas dejando Grove?—pregunto Kiba.

—SIP

Naruto suspiro y se echó atrás en el asiento.

—Quizá paremos en Florida antes de que detenga esta maldita camioneta.

—¿Florida? Me estoy muriendo de hambre y una hamburguesa de Hank's hubiese solucionado eso—gruño Kiba.

Bajando la velocidad, me orille y mire a Kiba—Eres bienvenido de bajarte y caminar de regreso.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y lentamente negó con la cabeza—No, hombre, no importa. Estoy bien.

Volví al camino e ignore el intercambio entre los chicos. Los dos pensaban que curaba un corazón herido. Bueno, tenían razón, nadie dijo una palabra hasta que estacione la camioneta en el estacionamiento de Wings. Había manejado unos veinte kilómetros hacia el sur hacia el próximo pueblo lo suficientemente grande para restaurantes decentes.

—Me hubieses dicho que venias a Wings. Me hubiese callado—Kiba dio un emocionado grito de alegría mientras abría de par en par la puerta de la camioneta y salía.

Este era un lugar en el que nunca había comido con Ino. No había muchos lugares a los que no tuviese un recuerdo con ella, así que mis opciones eran limitadas. Esta noche, necesitaba sacármela de la cabeza y enfocarme en mi futuro, o al menos en mi verano.

—Voy a comer mi peso en algunas alza—dijo Naruto en respuesta a la emoción de Kiba acerca de mi elección del restaurante. Al menos los había hecho felices. No es que importe.

Abriendo la puerta, entre y me pare en el puesto de camareras. Una chica alta con cabello rubio recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, me sonrió con un brillo apreciativo es sus ojos, que solía conocer. Era un habito para mi ignorar esa mirada en los ojos de otras chicas por tanto tiempo que automáticamente lo dejaba pasar. Esta noche, no iba hacer eso. Era momento de empezar a filtrear en respuesta.

Lance una sonrisa que sabía que era muy impresionante porque era la que Ino siempre me comentaba.

—Tres por favor—le dije y vi sus ojos marrones volviéndose mas grandes y parpadeaba varias veces. No era excepcionalmente guapa pero ponerse toda sonrojada era una buena palmada a mi ego.

—Oh…um, bien…si…uh—balbuceo, buscando los menús y en su lugar tirándolos al suelo.

Me agache a su lado para ayudarle a recogerlos.

—Lo siento. No soy normalmente tan torpe—explico con dos mancas de color rojo brillante tiñendo sus mejillas.

—Entonces, ¿Solo soy yo?—bromee.

Una nerviosa risita broto de ella y me di cuenta de que no lo lograría. No me gustaban las risitas. Ino no se reía así.

Entregándole los menús, me levante de nuevo y cambie deliberadamente mi atención a otra parte. No necesitaba coquetear con ella. Se haría una idea equivocada.

—Bien, um, por aquí—la escuche decir. Tanto como Naruto y Kiba rápidamente la siguieron. Comencé a seguirlos cuando mi mirada detuvo su apreciación indiferente de la barra para enfocar a una mujer que felizmente dejaría que se riera tontamente todo lo que ella quisiera.

El extraño color rosa le caía por la espalda y se enroscaba en los extremos. Solo había visto ese color de cabello a dos personas, la exuberante mujer que tenía enfrente y… ¡NO! era imposible que _ella_ estuviera aquí. Descarte la posibilidad tan rápido como llego. Y el hecho de que no se parecía en nada a esa linda chica, confirmo mi estupidez. Dos piernas muy largas se hallaban desnudas y cruzadas mientras se sentaba en el taburete plateado con sandalias de tacón alto colgando de la punta de un pie muy delicado. No había visto el rostro de ella todavía, pero desde atrás, era una roba miradas. Potencial mayor.

—¿Vienes o qué?—grito Kiba pero no voltee mi cabeza para ver que cuán lejos habían ido o donde se iban a sentar. En vez de eso, me quede congelado viéndola. La voz alta de Kiba capto su atención y se volteo de su asiento y miro por su hombro hacia él.

La tez cremosa estaba salpicada de pecas. Normalmente, no era fan de un montón de pecas, pero la mirada sensual de sus ojos verdes y henchidos, casi irreales labios, hacían que todo funcione. Empezó a darse la vuelta después de ver de qué iban los fritos cuando se congelo y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Sorpresa, placer, y ansiedad juntos revolotearon en su cara mientras me estudiaba. Era fascinante. El camarero vino detrás de ella y dijo algo y lo miro a él.

—Sasuke, hombre, vamos—llamo Naruto esta vez. Apartando mi mirada de la pelirosa, hice mi camino hacia la mesa donde la mesera esperaba con nuestros menús.

—Sasuke, espera—una familiar vos me detuvo.

La incredulidad se apodero de mi mientas me daba la vuelta para ver a la bonita pelirosa haciendo su camino hacia mí. Una falda vaquera corta dejaba varios centímetros por arriba de sus rodillas mientras me habría camino hasta su cuerpo, apreciando la vista. El top blanco que llevaba atado a la cintura en una especie de nudo flojo y pequeños destellos de estómago plano y liso se asomaba mientras se movía. Por último, me las arregle para desviar mi objetivo al impresionante escote para verle la cara. Una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios abultados y el reconocimiento me golpeo.

_De ninguna maldita manera._

—¿Sakura?—la incredulidad en mi vos era inconfundible. La última persona que esperaba ver era a la prima de Ino. El hecho de que era la chica a la que eche un vistazo era incluso más impaciente.

—Sasuke—respondió con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—pregunte, pensando algo mas como _¿Qué demonios te paso? _No lucia en absoluto como la chica que había visto hace siete meses atrás. Esa chica había sido dulce, remilgada y correcta. Esta que se encontraba frente a mí era una fantasía sexual andante.

—Comiendo—dijo en broma y me di cuenta de que yo sonreía. Una sonrisa real, no una forzada, por primera vez en meses.

—Sí, bueno, creo que capte eso. ¿Me refiero a que haces aquí, en el sur Alabama?—presiono sus labios y luego saco su lengua y, nerviosamente, pasándola por ellos. Mmmm…no me importaría probar esos labios tampoco.

—Me estoy quedando con Ino este verano. Mi amiga va camino a la playa, así que me dejara allá en casa de Ino después de que comamos.

Ino. Maldición. ¿Tenía que mencionar a Ino? Mi buen humor se evaporo y una vez más esforcé una sonrisa. Vio por encima de mi hombro hacia la mesa que me dirigía y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando?—pregunte, regresando mi atención a Sakura.

Suspiro y me miro—hemos estado esperando por una mesa por lo menos quince minutos.

Ah. La mesera nos había dado su mesa. Podía arreglar ese problema.

—Trae a tu amiga y siéntate con nosotros—Sakura dio una brillante sonrisa.

—Bien, gracias. Ya vuelvo.

Mire mientras ella se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el bar. Su trasero era imposible no mirar mientras sus caderas se balanceaban de lado a lado.

_Maldición, _Sakura lucia bien.

**:::::::::**

_**Sakura**_

—Oh Dios mío, ¿Acabas de _filtrear_ con ese bombón? Diablos chica, cuando decides hacer alarde disparas alto—el asombro en la vos de Hinata me dieron ganas de reír. Sin embargo, el hecho de que me sentí como si estuviera a punto de vomitar mantuvo el humor a raya. Sasuke me registro. Sus ojos habían examinado lentamente mi cuerpo. Había hecho una pausa en mis tetas. Sentí la necesidad de avivarme a mi misma con la estúpida montaña bajo mi beber. Sentí la necesidad de abanicarme con el estúpido portavasos de mi bebida.

—Lo conozco. Y nos enteremos con él y sus amigos—anuncie buscando mi bolso y soda.

—¿De verdad?—

Hinata chillo alegremente, agarrando su bolso del asiento a su lado y poniéndose de pie. La bufanda que ella llamaba camisa mostraba todo su estómago plano. De la barra en su ombligo brillaban dos pequeños diamantes de imitación en los extremos causaban que los ojos se concentraran inmediatamente en la piel expuesta. El pantaloncito corto que usaba a lo Daisy Duke hacia que mi minifalda luciera clásica. La chica hacia voltear cabezas cuando caminaba por ninguna otra razón más que su cuerpo en exhibición.

—Vamos—espete y me dirigí hacia Sasuke que se encontraba parado justo donde lo deje, esperando por nosotras. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Hinata y le vi evaluarla de la misma manera en que había hecho conmigo.

Un mórbido nudo se formó en mi estómago y luche contra el impulso de empujarla detrás de mí. No quería que el hiciera esa lenta caminata sexy por su cuerpo con la mirada.

—Es tan malditamente sexy—siseo Hinata a mi lado.

Saco su pecho y la cosa esa que hacia agitando su largo cabello negro sobre el hombro, acababa de pasar. Se preparaba para dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades con Sasuke.

—El no, Hinata. Elige a uno de los otros. Simplemente no el—trate de sonar como si no estuviera suplicando pero no hubo enmascaramiento de la desesperación de mi voz.

Escuche un pequeño jadeo junto a mí.

—Él es la _razón_ por la que tu…-su voz se apagó mientras en su mente daba vueltas en lo que acaba de descubrir—Oh, guau. Lo entiendo. No voy a robarlo.

No, pero ella todavía se veía bronceada, morena, libre de pecas, y con buena práctica en el mundo de los hombres. Esas eran todas las coas que a Sasuke le gustaban.

Cuando lo alcanzamos, sabía que tenía que hacer una presentación por más que lo odiara. ¿Por qué simplemente no la deje en el bar para que coqueteara con el mesero y pretender como si ni siquiera existiera? La mirada apreciativa de Sasuke se hallaba cerrada en Hinata y a pesar de que ella había prometido que no coquetearía, estaba arraigado en ella. La chica no podía evitarlo.

—Hola, soy Hinata—arrastro las palabras con voz sexy que me hacía tener ganas de abofetear su estupidez.

—Es un placer conocerte, Hinata—respondió, tomando su mano en la suya y… ¿Acaba de apretarla?—Soy Sasuke. Un viejo amigo de Sakura.

El hecho de que hicieron sus propias introducciones no paso desapercibido para mí. No podía abrir la boca, con miedo de que soltara el gruñido enojado que vibraba en mi pecho. Por el momento, realmente odiaba a Hinata.

Iba a pasar el verano con un chico que se supone era su novio pero ¿Ella desataba todos sus encantos para conseguir a Sasuke? ¿Una aventura de una noche? Me estremecía ante el pensamiento. Podía matarla si se atrevía.

—¿Sakura?—la voz de Sasuke me arranco de mis pensamientos viciosos y parpadee varias veces para aclarar mi cabeza.

—Um, si, lo siento—respondí.

—Está cansada del viaje—explico Hinata, cubriéndome. No había duda de que sabía que estaba mal.

—Pregunte que si quieres que te lleve a casa de Ino después de que comamos, así Hinata no tendrá que hacerlo.

Oh, me ofrecía un aventón. Hinata tendría que irse. Si, por favor.

—Eso sería genial. Gracias—trate de mantener la emoción fuera de mi voz

Una sonrisa de satisfacción pareció en sus labios y quería llegar a más y sentirlos. A ver si eran tan suaves como parecían. ¿Qué extraño es eso?

Sasuke abrió paso y otros dos chicos sonreían hacia nosotros. Se podía ver la curiosidad sorpresiva en sus ojos.

—Chicos, es Sakura. La prima de Ino, y su amiga Hinata. Esperaban una mesa y me ofrecí compartir la nuestra—Sasuke se volvió hacia nosotras—el chico a la izquierda es Naruto y el chico a la derecha es Kiba.

Naruto tenía una bonita sonrisa y el pelo corto y rubio. Eran apenas lo suficientemente largo para dar vuelta a algunos mechones en la parte delantera. Sus ojos color celeste parecían cálidos y divertidos.

Me gusto al instante. Tenía que escoger un lado del semicírculo para deslizarme y parecía menos amenazador de los dos. Tomando un rápido vistazo a Kiba, vi que absorbía el estómago desnudo de Hinata con su mirada. Los risos castaños que se asomaban fuera de su gorra de beisbol eran lindos, pero el brillo sexual en sus ojos chocolate era un poco desconcertante.

—Hinata—dijo Sasuke, señalando que se deslizara a el lado de Kiba. Me moví a hacia el lado de Naruto. Me sentí bastante agradecida; no tendría que sentarme a lado de Kiba.

Luego vi que Sasuke se deslizo detrás de Hinata y mi estómago cayo. Tenía que elegir un lado y sin un segundo pensamiento, había elegido el de Hinata. Su oferta de llevarme hasta la casa de Ino ahora parecía sin importancia. Lo había hecho por ser considerado porque así es como él era. No porque se sentía atraído hacia mi o siquiera interesado. Era una idiota.

—No sabía que Ino tenía una prima—dijo Naruto a mi lado. Retire mis ojos de Sasuke mientras se deslizaba con Hinata y me enfoque en el chico a mi lado. Al menos la no lucio molesto de estar conmigo, en vez de Hinata.

—Um, sí, soy la única. Vivo en Georgia y suelo visitarla una vez al año, a lo mucho.

Una fácil sonrisa salió de sus blancos dientes perfectamente rectos. Me gustaban buenos dientes en los chicos. Naruto no era difícil de mirar tampoco. Sus celestiales ojos resaltaban con unas largas pestañas.

—Así que, ¿Te quedas mucho tiempo?

—Todo el verano—respondí. La sonrisa de Naruto parecía aprobarlo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Genial—respondió, luego levanto la mirada a la camarera que acababa de acercarse.

—¿Qué puedo ordenarles para beber?—pregunto metiendo in mecho de pelo marrón detrás de la oreja forzando una sonrisa que no alcanzo sus ojos.

—Coca Cola—anuncio Naruto, luego miro la mía casi vacía—que sean dos—ordeno por mí. Me gusto eso. Ningún chico había ordenado por mí. Me hiso sentir extrañamente especial.

—Un destornillador para mí—dijo Hinata como si fuera a salirse con la suya. La fulmine con la mirada y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Identificación—respondió la mesera y esta vez sonreía mientras Hinata inmediatamente lucia arrogante a irritada.

—No la tengo conmigo-respondió en tono molesto.

—Apuesto a que no—murmuro la mesera.

—¿Estás diciendo que no parezco de veintiuno?—pregunto Hinata como si estuviera asombrada de que alguien hiciera esa pregunta. Porque, por supuesto, una chica de dieciocho podría pasar por una de veintiuno fácilmente. Lo que sea.

—Sí, esos es lo que estoy diciendo—dijo la mesera sin expresión.

Hinata abrió su boca para discutir, sin duda, y sabía que necesitaba meterme y pararla, antes de que nos despacharan a todos.

—Solo tráigale una cola dietética, por favor—le dije a la mesera con una sonrisa de disculpa y luego envié una mirada de advertencia a Hinata.

Carraspeo y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho en un puchero. Por suerte, no tiene mucho en el camino de su escote, por lo que Sasuke no estuvo mirando de reojo hacia su camisa mientras empujaba sus pequeños senos con postura ridícula.

Todos los demás ordenaron sus bebidas. Sasuke se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Hinata, que la hiso reír y decidí que tenía que centrarme en el menú y simplemente salir de esto. No sé por qué había esperado algo diferente.

—Lo manejaste bien—susurro Naruto, abriendo su menú junto a mí. Me asome por encima de él y sonreí.

—Gracias. Sucede mucho.

Sonrió y estudio su menú. Yo hice lo mismo.

_Continuara..._

_**Bien se que fue algo corto y por eso mismo subiré el capitulo 3 justo despues de este**_

**_déjenme_**_** un review para saber si les esta gustando la historia...**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

_**.ZAFIROSXS'N.**_


	4. CAPITULO 3

**OK PROMETIDO SUBI ESTE CAPITULO JUSTO DESPUES DEL SEGUNDO Y ES QUE NO LOS PODÍA DEJAR ESPERANDO. SIN MAS DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO QUE ESTOY SEGURA LO ARAN JAJAJA YO QUEDE *O***

_**ACLARACIONES: **Esta historia no me pertenece es una** adaptación** de una de las novelas de **Abbi Glines**. Lo hago sin ningún tipo de lucro y solo para entretener. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**THE BRITHERS UCHIHA**_

_**.**_

_**BY: ZafiroSxS'n**_

_**.**_

**:Sasuke:**

Si la chica reía una vez más, arrancaría en pedazos mi servilleta y la lanzaría a mis oídos. Maldita sea, era molesta. La primera vez que la había visto pensé que podría distraerme de Ino esta noche, pero había estado tan equivocado. Lo único que lograba era ponerme nerviosos. Si su mano se deslizaba por mi muslo otra vez, terminaría empujándola hacia Kiba.

Una suave risa llamo mi atención y volví mi atención a Sakura. Sonreía alegremente a lo que sea que Naruto le estuviera diciendo. Había estado hablando con ella en un tono susurrado durante toda la comida. Eso era una rejilla de mis nervios también. Desde que se había sentado junto a él, había atrapado toda su atención. Era como si el resto de nosotros ni siquiera estuviéramos en la jodida mesa.

—Parece como si estuviera interesada en tu amigo—dijo Hinata, obviamente notando donde mi atención se enfocó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Sakura?—pregunto. Pensé en los días de sus colas de caballo color rosa brillante y piernas flacas con las rodillas nudosas y me di cuenta que ella había recorrido un largo camino. Esas pecas que una vez habían hecho poco atractiva, ahora, de algún modo, mejoraban su aspecto.

—Desde que éramos niños. Siempre tenía que ocuparme de ella con Ino e Itachi. La atormentaban.

—¿Itachi?—pregunto Hinata. Al parecer, Sakura no había hablado mucho sobre Ino a su amiga. Si lo hubiera hecho, sabré exactamente quién era Itachi.

—Mi her-uh primo—conteste.

Sakura echo su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada real esta vez. No es que estuviera tratando de ser silenciosa, si no que se encontraba profundamente encantada de algo y no le importaba que la oyera. Los largos sedosos rizos rosas rozaron el borde de la mesa y me pregunte como reaccionaria si envolvía uno de esos mechones alrededor de mi dedo.

—¿Crees que es gracioso, eh?—replico Naruto sonriendo como un idiota por haberla hecho reír tanto.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, extendió el brazo y le apretó el brazo—Si, lo ago. Lo siento—dijo, tratando de mantener la enorme sonrisa fuera de su cara.

El lenguaje corporal de Naruto decía que no le importaba en absoluto mientras se inclinaba hacia su tacto y empezaba el maldito susurrar otra vez. Los dos se perdieron en su propio pequeño mundo.

—Normalmente no es buena con los chicos. La ponen nerviosa—señalo Hinata.

No se veía nerviosa para mí. Aunque tuve que concordar, la Sakura que recordaba era tranquila y reservada. ¿Qué había cambiado aparte del hecho de que había pasado de mediocre a hermosa en unos pocos meses?

Kiba le dijo algo a Hinata que robo su atención a él. Finalmente, un poco de alivio. Tal vez ella tantearía su muslo ahora y me dejaría solo.

Sakura tomo su copa y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Hiso una breve pausa y luego me sonrió. Realmente tenía una sonrisa agradable. Y esas pecas…demonios, eran lindas.

—¿Disfrutando tu cena?—pregunte.

Echo un vistazo sobre Naruto que seguía mirándola como un perrito enfermo de amor. Había conseguido envolverlo en su dedo meñique con bastante rapidez.—Si, gracias—respondió, y luego tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

Esos exuberantes labios envueltos alrededor de la pajilla y tuve que tragar saliva para no gemir. ¿Cómo la pequeña Sakura Haruno había llegado a ser tan hábil en las formas de seducir a un hombre?

—Sakura menciono que la llevaríamos de paseo donde Ino—dijo Naruto y arranco mi mirada de Sakura y su pajilla para fulminarlo con la mirada. Por qué lo miraba, no estaba seguro. Él no había hecho nada malo. Había entretenido a Sakura y se aseguró de que se sintiera cómoda en la mesa. Obligando a mi rosto a relajarse, sentí.

—Sí, pensé que ya que íbamos por ese camino, podría llevarla y Hinata podría continuar en dirección a la playa.

Naruto parecía un poco demasiado contento. —Buena idea—respondió con una sonrisa y se reclino para decirle algo a Sakura que la hiso sonreír.

Pagar por la comida y Salir de ahí había sido mi prioridad número uno. Me encontraba listo para enviar a Hinata en su camino.

Chicas quienes no tenían pista de molestarme. Firme el recibo y metí mi tarjeta de débito de vuelta a mi billetera.

—Aquí—dijo Hinata en un tono lastimero mientras le entregaba a la mesera su recibo y un billete de veinte dólares.

—Naruto, no—la voz de Sakura rompió otra vez de mis pensamientos y la mire mientras le fruncía el ceño a Naruto que le sonreía de vuelta.

—Necesito salir. Iré al baño antes de alcanzar la carretera otra vez—dijo Hinata. Me puse de pie y la deje, pero no podía apartar los ojos de Sakura y Naruto que parecía estar discutiendo, o al menos Sakura parecía estar discutiendo, Naruto disfrutando de sí mismo.

—Esos dos están haciendo atragantarme—murmuro Kiba, saliendo de la cabina—Además, ¿Por qué diablos el iría y pagaría por la comida de la chica si solo la conoció? No es como si fuera una cita.

¿Había pagado por su comida? ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso? Era una cosa educada por hacer. Era la prima de Ino. Debería haber pagado. Excepto, que había estado tan concentrado en alejar a Hinata que no había pensado en otra cosa.

—Vamos N, apurémonos—Kiba no trato de ocultar su fastidio. Debió haber golpeado con Hinata.

Sakura rápidamente se deslizo fuera de la cabina y se levantó. Naruto se hallaba justo detrás de ella con su pequeño bolso rojo en la mano.

—Olvidaste esto—dijo mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa y le dio gracias.

Dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, no mire atrás para ver si alguien me seguía. Tenía que salir y conseguir un poco de aire fresco antes de tirarme sobre alguien por absoluta ninguna razón.

**_:Sakura:_**

Sasuke lucia tranquilo. Trate de no mirarlo mientras él y Naruto llevaban mis cosas desde el coche de Hinata y las cargaban en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Parecía tener prisa por irse. Tal vez Hinata se había puesto un poco demasiado espesa con él y estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ella. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Le eche un vistazo a través del velo de mi pelo, me di cuenta de que se había relajado desde que habíamos llegado a la camioneta. Naruto le había ofrecido a Kiba el asiento delantero y dijo que se sentaría conmigo en la parte de atrás, pero Sasuke había dicho que él no me arrastraría en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Yo realmente no consideraba la cabina extendida como "arrastrarme" en un cómodo asiento trasero, pero no había argumentado. Su ceño enojado me hizo trepar en el asiento delantero. Por suerte, había parecido calmarse una vez que los dos se metieron en la parte de atrás.

—Puedes cambiar de estación si quieres—dijo Sasuke, mirando en mi dirección.

No había estado prestando ninguna estación a lo que había en la radio. Estaba más preocupada tratando de averiguar por qué era tan hosco de repente. No me acostumbraba a ve a Sasuke así. Normalmente era todas sonrisas y cortesía. Este debe ser el Sasuke después de Ino. La idea me hizo triste.

—Ah, hombre, no dejes que elija. Es una chica. Tomará algo de una banda de mierda de chicos—se quejó Kiba desde el asiento trasero—Hmp, ay, qué diablos—espeto. Me volví para ver a Naruto mirándolo.

Si solo le gustara a Sasuke, como obviamente a Naruto. Por otra parte, Naruto estaba más en mi liga.

—tengo muchas ganas de dejarla arrastrarse hacia allá y golpearte—dijo Sasuke con un tono divertido en su voz.

—Está bien, creo que Naruto molió mis costillas. Ya me callo.

.~.~.

El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo. No había mucha conversación a excepción de Sasuke preguntándome si me sentía cómoda. Había girado la ventilación de aire para mi había preguntado por cerrarlo si tenía frio. Había cambiado las estaciones varias veces y siempre me preguntaba si me gustaba la canción. Este era el Sasuke del que estaba acostumbrada. El atento y amable. No el tipo malhumorado que había presenciado toda la noche.

Cuando Sasuke entro en el camino de tierra, sabía que se apartaba en los baches sobre el terreno, busque en los coches aparcados por el de Ino o la camioneta de Itachi. No me encontraba lista para presenciar a Ino con tantos chicos Uchiha aun. Si Sasuke seguía colgado de ella podría llegar a matarme.

—Los veré más tarde. Seguiré adelante y llevare a Sakura donde Ino.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta llamando mi atención a los vehículos estacionados a él.

—UH, puedo llevarla—dijo en tono cauteloso mientras miraba a Sasuke. Sasuke, por otra parte, incluso no había girado para mirarlo.

—Tengo esto, Naruto—respondió con una fría y dura voz.

Naruto desvió la mirada de mí a Sasuke, y luego dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota, abrió la puerta y salió.

Una vez que había cerrado la puerta, Sasuke se respaldó y se volvió. Me sentía silenciosamente emocionada que quisiera llevarme a donde Ino, pero el persistente recuerdo de que probablemente lo hacía con la esperanza de verla, entumeció mi alegría.

En lugar de torturarme con diferentes escenarios en mi cabeza, me decidí a preguntarle acerca de Ino.

—Así que, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes tres?—no tenía que entrar en detalles. Sabía que entendí exactamente de quien le hablaba.

Se tensó, luego dejo escapar un suspiro y ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y corto sus ojos hacia mí—¿Me creerías si te dijera que lo llevamos muy bien?—la sonrisa triste en su rostro me rompió el corazón.

—No—le conteste.

Dejo escapar una pequeña risa y paso una mano por su oscuro pelo.

—Sabias acerca de ellos la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¿No es así? Recuerdo ese momento en la fiesta de campo. Algo había estado fuera por completo de ese escenario. Para empezar, no eras el tipo de Itachi e Ino no se habría enojado tanto si él hubiera coqueteado contigo por que habían superado su vallas.—sacudió su cabeza-. Supongo que eras la única razón por la que creí esa historia. No te creía una_ mentirosa._

Siempre supe que esa mentira volvería a atormentarme. Cuando Sasuke había encontrado a Ino e Itachi teniendo una pelea de enamorados, por que Itachi había seguido a Ino al bosque para poder besarla, no podía soportar la idea de que Sasuke descubriera la verdad de esa manera. Así que le mentí y dije que Itachi se había pegado a mí y, Ino no creía que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Le dije después a Ino que tenía que escoger o dejarlos ir, porque lo que le hacía a Sasuke estaba mal.

—Lo siento—le conteste. Porque así era.

Sasuke asintió. —Sea, yo también.

El resto del camino a casa de Ino estuvo muy tranquilo. No me pregunto si yo estaba cómoda y no encendió la radio. ¿Por qué había abierto mi gran boca? Recordándole sobre mi parte en el engaño de su primo y su novia había sido una estupidez

—El coche de Ino está aquí, pero dudo que este en casa. Se encontraba con Itachi en el campo temprano.

Asentí con la cabeza y cogí el pomo de la puerta. Había dicho lo suficiente esta noche. Tenía que Salir de su camioneta antes de decir cualquier cosa estúpida.

—Espera, Sakura. —las manos de Sasuke y sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de mi brazo. Fríos golpes de su piel caliente y áspera salieron de toda mi piel.

—Uh, si—me las arregle para decir.

—Mira, fui un idiota. Lo siento. No es tu culpa. Esa mierda con Ino e Itachi, nada de eso fue tu culpa. Solo necesitaba una salida para ventilar y eras la única persona alrededor. Me equivoque—hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente— ¿Me perdonas?

La mirada sincera en sus ojos me derritió. Era como un dulce cachorro herido. Ino había estado loca al haberlo herido. Quiero decir, ¿Quién hace eso? Era tan perfecto. ¿Cómo se puede herir a alguien tan increíblemente perfecto?

—Si, por supuesto.

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y me apretó el brazo y luego me dejo ir—Uf, muchas gracias.

Ambos bajamos de la camioneta y me encontré con él al otro lado para conseguir mi equipaje que estaba levantando de la parte trasera y dejándolo en el camino de entrada.

—Te ayudare. No levantes cosas pesadas—dijo Sasuke mientras alcanzaba la última bolsa. Yo no solía empacar tanto, pero ahora que llevaba equipaje y peinaba mi cabello tenía un armario real, tenía unas cuantas piezas de equipaje.

—Gracias.

—No pensé que eras de las chicas que llevan un montón de bolsas—me observo.

Me encogí de hombros. —Las cosas cambian—me agache a recoger mis cosméticos y bolsas de artículos de tocador. Eran los dos más pequeños.

—Sí, lo hacen, no lo hacen. —su mirada se dirigió a la casa y sabía que miraba hacia la ventana de Ino. Era todo sobre ella.

—Es una idiota…para lo que vale la pena—hubiera abofeteado mi mano sobre mi boca si no las hubiera tenido ya llenas. No podía creer que acababa de decir eso. Sasuke volvió su atención a mí. Sus oscuras cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa y estaba segura de que mis mejillas se encontraban de un brillante rojo.

— ¿Eso crees?

Bueno, no podía exactamente negarlo ahora. Así que asentí.

Sasuke dio un paso más cerca de mí y mi corazón latía tan fuerte contra mi pecho que sentí la necesidad de tomar aire. Sus oscuros pozos me estudiaron con atención. Era como si me miraba por primera vez. Sus ojos se posaron en mi boca y contuve el impulso de lamerme los labios nerviosamente.

— ¿Crees que soy una mejor opción que Itachi? Él es el malo, sabes. El peligroso. A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos—su voz se redujo a un murmullo. Me estremecí cuando dio un paso más cerca, sus ojos nunca dejando el estudio de mis labios. Había pasado un tiempo desde que me volví a aplicar brillo labial. Me pregunte si se hallaban secos.

Obligándome a mantener la calma, respondí—No _todas_ las chicas.

—Hmmm…

Levanto una mano y corrió suavemente la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre mi labio inferior. Me imagine mentalmente mordiéndole el pulgar y tirando de el a mi boca para chuparlo, pero no lo hice. En su lugar simplemente deje de respirar.

—Son tan suaves como parecen…tal vez más—susurro, luego bajo la cabeza antes de que pudiera tomar una respiración relajante, tenía su boca sobre la mía.

Forzando el oxígeno a mis pulmones a través de mi nariz, deje caer las bolsas de mis manos y me agarre de sus brazos para no perder la conciencia debido al hecho contundente de que estaba siendo besada por Sasuke Uchiha.

Sus manos se instalaron en mi cintura y apretaron la piel desnuda que tocaba suavemente. Creo que pude haber gemido cuando tomo mi labio inferior en su boca para chuparlo. Antes de que pudiera tirarme por completo a él, se había ido. Mareada y completamente sorprendida, perdí el equilibrio y extendí la mano para tomar el lateral de la camioneta.

—Guau—la mano se Sasuke se disparó para estabilizarme.

Ahora, eso fue vergonzoso. Tome una respiración para calmarme y alce mis ojos, una vez que los enfoque otra vez, para mirar a Sasuke. En lugar de tener una expresión pasmada, como estaba segura yo tenía en mi cara, fruncía el señor.

—No debería haber hecho eso, Sakura. Lo siento. Me sentí molesto y solo no pensé—alcanzo mis dos pesadas maletas y se dirigió a la puerta principal sin esperar a que yo respondiera.

Esa no era la manera en la que había imaginado nuestro primer beso. Y créeme, que había estado fantaseando con ese beso durante años. La mayor parte de mi vida. Aunque el beso en si era perfecto, al final estaba muy por fuera de curso.

De pronto, la ira tomo lugar de la decepción y agarre los bolsos y lo seguí. Como se atreve a besarme así, disculparse y marcharse.

—Eso es…

La puerta principal se abrió terminando mi oración, que era probablemente una buena cosa desde que estaba a punto de dejarlo tenerlo.

—Sakura, cariño, estas aquí—la tía Shizune me miro mientras abría la puerta mosquitera.

Disparándole a Sasuke una mirada enojada, pase junto a él y entre a la casa.

_!SASUKE IDIOTA!_

_Continuara..._

**_Awww! su primer beso y Sasuke de idiota! ustedes que piensan!_**

**_regalenme un review _**

**_me arian muy feliz saber su opinion acerca del capitulo._**

**_SAYO!_**

**_.ZAFIROSXS'N._**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! SE QUE TARDE MUCHO PERO ES QUE ME FUE IMPOSIBLE SUBIRLO ANTES...PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTA! ASÍ QUE DISFRÚTENLO.**

_**ACLARACIONES: **Esta historia no me pertenece es una** adaptación** de una de las novelas de **Abbi Glines**. Lo hago sin ningún tipo de lucro y solo para entretener. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**THE BRITHERS UCHIHA**_

_**.**_

_**BY: ZafiroSxS'n**_

_**.**_

**::Sasuke::**

Esto no podía estar bien. Mentalmente me maldije por haber hecho un movimiento tan estúpido. Abrí de un tirón la puerta de mi camioneta, comencé a subir al interior, cuando la camioneta de Itachi se estaciono detrás de mí. Perfecto. No era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo. Necesitaba envolver mi cabeza alrededor de aquel estúpido beso con Sakura. No enfrentarme a Itachi e Ino.

La puerta de la camioneta de Itachi se abrió de golpe y salió con un gruñido enojado de su rostro. ¿Cuál era el problema?

—Es mejor que tengas una maldita buena razón para estar estacionado en la entrada de Ino.

Adaptarme a Itachi siendo un troglodita sobre una chica, era casi tan difícil como verlo con Ino. Itachi no era celoso, hasta que Ino se había hecho suya. Ahora, él era un maldito lunático.

—Solamente deje a Sakura—conteste, encontrando su fulminante mirada enojada. No me asustaba de su estúpida mierda de hombre rudo. Yo había estado en más peleas con el de las que podía contar.

Mi respuesta obviamente lo confundió porque levanto una ceja y luego se giró para mirar a Ino mientras ella lanzaba detrás de el sobre el lado del conductor.

—¿Ella está aquí?—chillo Ino, saltando antes de que Itachi pudiera atraparla—recuerdas, te dije que Sakura venia esta noche.—desplego una sonrisa luminosa hacia Itachi, a continuación frunció el ceño y me miro—¿Por qué…como la encontraste?

Ino era adorable cuando estaba confundida—estaba cenando en el Wings cuando nos detuvimos para comer. Me ofrecí a darle un aventón y salvar a su amiga del viaje.

El ceño de Ino se convirtió en una sonrisa de nuevo. Me gustaba hacerla sonreír, siempre—¡gracias! Estoy tan contenta de que te encontraras con ella—Ino se dio vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Itachi y puso un beso rápido y ruidoso sobre sus labios antes de liberarlo y retroceder—tengo que verla. No la he visto en meses. Llámame más tarde.

Itachi agarro su mano y giro su palma hacia arriba antes de besarla y luego lamerla. Asqueroso, no quería ver esto—si te llamare cuando me acueste en la cama—su voz bajo hasta que fue mucho mas profunda que lo normal y juro que oí el suspiro de Ino. Ya había visto más de los que quería. Comenzó a subir a mi camioneta.

—Sasuke, espera—la orden de Itachi me detuvo. Realmente solo quería marcharme, pero estaba bloqueándome, por lo tanto no podía escaparme exactamente.

Ino corrió al interior y una vez que cerró la puerta, Itachi giro su mirada hacia mí.

—sobre esta noche. No hagas esto otra vez. Ya han pasado seis meses e Ino hace todo lo posible para ser amable contigo. Hablas con ella de esa manera otra vez y te voy a patear el trasero.

Sospecho que esto no era una disculpa, sino una amenaza. Pero el tenía razón, había sido un imbécil con Ino. No quería presionar a ninguno de ellos. Ambos me conocían mejor que nadie. Habían sido mis mejores amigos toda la vida. Compartimos un secreto y compartimos recuerdos. Esto formo un vínculo tan importante que yo había renunciado a Ino sin dar mucha pelea con el fin de conservarla.

—tienes razón. Fui un imbécil. Me disculpare con ella la próxima vez que la vea.

Itachi pareció apaciguado. Sus ojos se desplazaron de nuevo a la ventana de su dormitorio ahora iluminada. Ella y Sakura estarían dentro conversando y me preguntaba si tenía algo más por lo que pedir disculpas la próxima vez que la viera. Porque si Sakura le contaba sobre ese beso, entonces Ino podría estar molesta. No porque bese a Sakura, sino porque yo había sido un completo idiota después.

—bueno—Itachi comenzó a entrar en su camioneta y se detuvo—¡eh tú!, ¿Quieres ir a jugar billar?

—¿La tía Anko está trabajando?

—Si

Eso significa cerveza gratis. Asentí—muéstrame el camino.

**::Sakura::**

Apenas había llegado a la puerta cunado Ino entro corriendo y chillando. Había hecho un trabajo rápido para conseguir pasar por delante de sus padres y sus preguntas concernientes a mis padres, hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta hacia mí, sonriendo alegremente.

—Estoy tan contenta que estés aquí.

Su largo cabello rubio colgando suelto bajo su espalda y su bronceado dorado ya eran perfectos. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ha sido verano por cuanto tiempo, ¿una semana? Compartimos los mismos ojos verdes. Aunque los de ella llegaban más al azul. Pero era todo. Cuando era más pequeña, la había odiado. No porque ella fuera mala, sino porque parecía una muñeca Barbie. Para desquitarme, había sido yo la que era mala.

—Yo también—conteste cuando ella se dejó caer sobre la cama al lado mío. Alejarme de mi madre y sus interminables quejas sobre mi papa fue un gran alivio. Ellos estaban oficialmente divorciados hace tres meses, pero todavía despotricaba contra el diariamente

—vamos a tener tanta diversión. El cumpleaños de Temari es mañana por la noche y tendrá una enorme fiesta en su casa. Hace un cada año. Te va a encantar y llegaras a conocer a todo mundo.

—entonces, Itachi y yo hemos estado hablando de una excursión. Tal vez durante una semana a Cheaha. Vamos a invitar a Sasuke, ya que el senderismo es lo suyo, y algunas otras personas. Tú, desde luego, vienes también. Después, Leann está en la playa todo el verano en la casa de verano de su abuela. Así que le dije que nosotros llegaríamos a visitarla una semana—forzar una sonrisa era difícil pero de algún modo me las arregle

Empujando la reacción de Sasuke a nuestro beso, tan lejos de mi mente como pude, puse todo mi interés en hablar con Ino.

—Todo esto suena muy divertido. Estoy para lo que sea—le asegure.

Inclinándose hacia delante ella toco mi cabello y estudio mi rostro. Entonces su rostro se rompió en una enorme sonrisa—llevas maquillaje y tu cabello esta mas oscuro y…—ella estudio mi top y falda—tienes ropa con estilo.

—Decidí que es hora de un cambio—respondí, incapaz de reprimir mi sonrisa.

—bien, luces _caliente_.

Ino se levantó y comenzó a quitarse las botas vaqueras que había estado usando con un vestido de verano negro que apenas le llegaba a la mitad de sus rodillas. Es como si Dios hubiera decidido probar su mano haciendo algo perfecto y escogió a Ino como su experimento.

—Sasuke dijo que te trajo a casa. ¿Cómo está el? ¡Quiero decir, esta de buen ánimo?

No estaba segura de cómo me sentía sobre Ino todavía preocupándose por Sasuke. No había esperado esto cuando planee pasar el verano aquí. Habían pasado seis meses desde la ruptura, ¿la gente normal sigue adelante después de seis meses, verdad? Quiero decir, ella esta con Itachi ahora. ¿todo debía ser agua pasada?

—El, uh, está bien—bien, también eso era una mentira pero quería protegerlo de ella. El no querría que Ino supiera que el estaba afectado por ella e Itachi.

Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama plegando sus piernas debajo de ella y frente a mi—Bueno. El y Itachi tuvieron una especie de intercambio de palabras en el campo esta noche. Tuve que saltar en los brazos de Itachi para impedirles que se hagan pedazos. Es por eso que él se marchó y termino en Wings.

No los había visto pelear desde que éramos pequeños. Seguramente, no se peleaban por Ino todavía.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—pregunte, sabiendo que probablemente no quería escuchar esto.

—cosas estúpidas. A Itachi no le gusto el modo en que Sasuke me hablo. No era gran cosa pero Itachi se molestó de verdad y paso a la defensiva. Todavía no ha encontrado la manera de manejar que yo esté en medio.

La última vez que había estado sentada en su cama hablando de los chicos Uchiha, le había dicho que ella tenía que dejarlos ir a ambos. Incluso entonces, yo sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Ellos eran una parte importante de su vida. Itachi, sobre todo.

— ¿Sasuke está teniendo citas?—pregunte, tratando de sonar tan casual como era posible.

Ino dejo salir una risa corta—Yo quisiera.

Esto era extraño. Él era magnifico, talentoso, atlético, amable y divertido. ¿Cómo alguien como el paso seis meses sin que alguna chica lograra engancharlo en una cita?

— ¿Ni siquiera una cita?

Ino se encogió de hombros y tiro las rodillas hasta su barbilla, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la parte delantera de sus piernas—creo que tal vez una o dos citas. No estoy segura. No le pregunte, realmente. Sasuke todavía actúa extraño a mi alrededor y Itachi se pone muy territorial si menciono a Sasuke. No le gusta que hable mucho de él.

Qué triste para Sasuke. Ino había sido una parte importante de su vida, desde que ellos tenían doce años. Ahora, él no podía realmente hablar con ella nunca más, sin Itachi permanentemente sobre ellos. Tanto como quería que Sasuke superara lo de Ino, no me gustaba la imagen en mi cabeza. Sasuke, solo, me molestaba. Él no se merecía esto.

Había sido tan bueno con ambos.

_Welcome to the jungle_ comenzó a sonar y Ino alcanzo su celular de la mesa de al lado de la cama.

—Tú no puedes estar ya en la cama—ronroneo Ino en el teléfono. Tenía que ser Itachi.

— ¿enserio? Oh bien, bueno está bien. Me alegra que los dos estén juntos—mis oídos reaccionaron y estudie mis uñas tratando de aparentar como si no estuviera completamente curiosa sobre la conversación.

—Te amo también. Se cuidadoso y recuerda que el no bebe mucho, así que llévalo a casa seguro— ¿estaba Sasuke tomando? ¿Con Itachi?

Ino sonrió—No, yo Te amo más.

Oh, por favor.

—Lo mantendré al lado de mi almohada. Llámame tan pronto como llegues a casa.

—Sí, nos estamos poniendo al día—levanto sus ojos para sonreír alegremente hacia mí.

—bien, te amo, ¡adiós!

Dejo caer el teléfono en su regazo y soltó un suspiro feliz.

—sé que no te gustan como fueron las cosas y que Sasuke fuera lastimado, pero amo tanto a Itachi, Sakura. Lo haría todo de nuevo si yo tuviera que hacerlo. Odie lastimar a Sasuke, yo realmente lo hice. Nunca he sido tan feliz. Itachi es maravilloso—Su voz fue toda soñadora y luche contra el impulso de rodar mis ojos.

_Continuara..._

**_Bien que les pareció, si les gusto no olviden comentar es muy importante para mi para saber si les gusta!_**

**_hasta la próxima!_**

**_ZafiroSxS'n_**


End file.
